Nouvelle ère
by Athenaa
Summary: L'histoire prend place après l'épisode 2x12 Rubicon La bataille est terminée, mais Clarke doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Bellarke
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai essayé de garder un maximum l'ambiance actuelle de la série, qui est quand même assez sombre...**

**Même si je suis une grande fan de Bellarke, j'evite de donner dans les nunucheries des séries ado habituelles , mais cette fic est essentiellement centrée sur eux!**

**N'hesitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises!**

**Chapitre 1**

Ne pas être faible, rester concentrée, avancer, ne pas penser….

Tandis qu'elle parcourait la forêt au côté de Lexa, Clarke se répétait ces mots comme une litanie.

Peut être qu'en la répétant suffisamment de fois, se convaincrait-elle elle-même…

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, assez de temps pour sentir le sang quitter ses joues.

Elle secoua la tête pour recentrer ses idées…

Bellamy… les 47 survivants… c'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle n'avait pas souhaité cela, pas souhaité mener à mort un groupe d'innocents.

Elle voulait trouver un autre moyen, ne pas capituler… mais Lexa et elle n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Si elle pouvait remonter le temps ? Elle ne changerait rien. Du tout. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ignorer les hurlements, ces hurlements sortis de ses pires cauchemars, ceux qui la réveillaient inlassablement depuis 2 nuits. Depuis que Lexa avait remotivé les troupes après l'envoi du missile.

Quelle ironie. Elles 2 avaient mené leur propre peuple à la mort, et cela n'avait amené qu'une meilleure détermination, une meilleure cohésion, en somme, une meilleure lutte à venir.

Tous ces gens seraient impitoyables. Ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de Mont Weather.

Regarder droit devant, surtout, ne pas croiser le regard des autres, pire, ne pas penser à sa mère, restée au vaisseau…

Elle réprima un frisson en se remémorant leur dernière conversation . Le regard de sa mère, comme une gifle. Clarke secoua la tête. Devant elle se dressait Mont Weather… ça y était… tous les sacrifices trouveraient enfin leur raison d'être…

Bellamy…

Clarke sourit … du moins, lui sembla-t-il…

Ils avaient pris la route après que Bellamy ait desactivé le brouillard anti acide.

Est-ce que les hommes de Mont Weather s'en était aperçus ? Bellamy avait-il réussi à libérer l'armée de Grounders ?

Il le fallait. Il était leur seul chance. La clé, comme elle l'avait si souvent répété.

Pourtant tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de le revoir… sain et sauf… Elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui. Elle était capable de tout affronter… sauf de perdre encore quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux…

Elle se rendit compte à cet instant que Bellamy était désormais, non seulement le seul en qui elle vouait une confiance absolue, mais aussi la seule personne capable de la comprendre, chose que sa mère n'avait jamais réussi à faire…

"Clarke ?"

Octavia lui lança un regard interrogateur

Clarke cligna des yeux puis ces derniers descendirent vers l'instrument que tenait Octavia entre ses mains : c'était ce qui permettait aux grounders d'annoncer le brouillard acide.

C'était le signe destiné à Bellamy, celui par lequel ils annonçaient l'arrivée de leur armée.

Clarke hocha la tête en direction d'Octavia, qui souffla dans la corne.

C'était l'heure du verdict. Si tout se passait comme prévu, l'armée de grounders s'était rassemblée, prenant par surprise l'interieur de Mont Weather, puisque tous les soldats les attendaient à l'extérieur.

Rien. Le silence pour seul echo…

Prise de panique, Clarke chercha Octavia du regard. Elle n'y vit que le reflet de sa propre peur.

Son poul s'accéléra, Bellamy avait donc echoué ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Lexa fit signe à ses soldats de se mettre en rang. Elle s'adressa alors à Clarke :

"Nous n'avons plus d'alternative, il faut y aller maintenant !"

Clarke avala sa salive. Y allait sans l'armée de Bellamy. C'était en partie une mission suicide, malgré le nombre de grounders ayant rejoint leur armée depuis l'envoie du missile.

Encore une fois, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'impliquait la position de leader. Le droit de vie et de mort sur des centaines de personnes…

En cela elle admirait Lexa. Elle aimerait être aussi intraitable qu'elle… _sans faiblesses_…

Sans faiblesses, il fallait l'être, elle en était consciente. Etre un bon leader impliquait de se passer de sentiments, elle en était pleinement consciente… mais c'était plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé…

Elle avait bien essayé. Elle avait envoyé Bellamy malgré le risque que cela impliquait.

Depuis, elle n'avait fait que s'inquiéter, malgré la confiance aveugle qu'elle lui proférait.

Et là on y était. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir derrière ces murs ? Avait-elle encore une chance de retrouver Bellamy et leur groupe vivant ?

"On y va !" répliqua-t-elle à Lexa, les yeux dans le vague…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il avait réussi… le brouillard acide était desactivé.

Ce n'était qu'une question d'heure avant que tout soit fini. Mais il savait que le plus dur était à venir. La course contre la montre ne faisait que commencer…alors que lui était coincé ici, dans un conduit d'aération sans pouvoir en sortir.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, taper du poing contre ce foutu conduit !

Depuis que Maya s'était fait prendre, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se montrer 2x plus prudent. Il avait réuni une dizaine de fusils, qu'il comptait confier à Jasper et Miller avant de libérer les Grounders, mais il avait perdu le contact radio avec Raven et il avait bien du mal à se repérer sans elle.

Il essuya la sueur qui perlait de son front avant de fermer les yeux un instant : Au bout du 1ertunnel en face, puis gauche, gauche, droite et tout droit. A moins que ce ne soit gauche, gauche, tout droit et droite.

Bellamy…concentre toi, s'exhorta-t-il…

Il savait que tout le monde comptait sur lui, surtout Clarke. Il n'avait jamais comprît la foi qu'elle avait en lui. En dehors d'Octavia, personne n'avait jamais cru en lui…avant elle…

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora ces quelques paroles « je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi », qui s'estompa instantanément lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était capable de lui mentir, au sujet d'Octavia qui plus est…

Il fallait qu'il réussisse coûte que coûte. Pour Octavia, pour les 100, pour Clarke… pour lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'echouer !

Le brouhaha qu'il entendit lorsqu'il emprunta le dernier tournant lui redonna espoir. Il y était. Mais il avait perdu énormément de temps. Avec rapidité, il délogea la bouche d'aération et atterrit devant Jasper.

Sans plus attendre, il donna les armes à ses amis, en leur expliquant que l'armée tant attendu était toute proche, avant de repartir de plus bel afin de libérer les grounders.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers ses amis.

\- Soyez prêt…

Pas de temps à perdre. Pas de temps à perdre se répéta-t-il.

Au moins, n'avait-il pas, du moins pour le moment, à s'inquiéter pour la vie d'Octavia et Clarke.

Grâce à leur dernier contact radio, il savait qu'elles étaient saines et sauves, malgré l'explosion du missile…

Penser à la mort de tous ces innocents lui donnait la nausée. Il secoua la tête comme si cela suffisait à évaporer ses sombres pensées .

L'armée des grounders, il savait la localiser, il y avait passé plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait. Mais elle n'était pas au niveau 5 comme ces amis. Mais au niveau 2. Il lança un regard furtif à sa montre qui indiquait midi, puis soupira. Avancer avancer avancer. Niveau 4. Aller ! Plus vite ! Niveau 3… Il y était presque, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la corne.

Pas ça… Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les libérer, pourtant il arrivait enfin au niveau 2.

Il redoubla d'effort. Si Lexa et Clarke envoyait l'armée avant qu'il n'ait libéré la sienne, c'était une mission suicide !

Il délogea une nouvelle fois le conduit d'aération et se dirigea sans problème là où à peine quelques jours auparavant, on l'avait enfermé.

Il réprima un frisson en se rappelant comment ils l'avaient accroché tête en bas, pour le vider de son sang…

Il entra dans la pièce où était stockée les cages et s'approcha d'Echo.

Si un grounder était capable d'écouter c'était bien elle…

\- Tu es revenu ? lui lança-t-elle sans une once d'emotion .

\- Je te l'avais promis, lui répondit Bellamy avec un demi sourire.

Ecoute moi bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps continua-t-il en ouvrant la cage.

Le commandant Lexa m'envoie vous libérer.

Les grounders et les sky people se sont alliés pour vaincre les hommes de la montagne.

L'armée est là, à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont déjà du donner l'assaut… Ils ont besoin de vous sinon nous sommes tous condamnés…

Peux-tu l'expliquer à tout le monde ?

Echo sembla le jauger le temps de quelques secondes, qui semblèrent une éternité pour Bellamy.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui hurler qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour la reflexion !

\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Rien en effet, soupira Bellamy. Penses-tu avoir une meilleure option à proposer aux tiens ?

Penses-tu même avoir une autre option ? Une meilleure chance de survie ?

Echo baissa les yeux puis s'eclaircit la voix.

Le brouhaha ambiant s'arrêta instantanément et l'ensemble des prisonniers l'écouta religieusement.

Echo s'exprima dans leur langue. Bellamy ne comprit évidemment rien de ce qui se disait, mais pria interieurement qu'elle soit de son côté. Tout reposait désormais sur la faculté des grounders à lui faire confiance, ce qui, il en convenait bien, n'était pas une mince affaire…

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard qu'il n'avait pas encore decelé dans les yeux de son ancienne codétenue : un regard défiant et combattant : On les ouvre ces cages ? lui demanda-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins de 5 minutes, l'armée fut en place.

I gardes devant la porte et 2 devant l'ascenseur les informa-t-il.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il entendit les 1ère détonations, suivi d'une vague de grounders hurlant qui s'était jeté vers l'ascenseur.

Il n'avait sur lui que 3 armes. Il en confia une à Echo, et l'autre atterit dans les mains d'un grounder qui lui sembla, si cela était possible, 2 fois plus grand que les autres.

Il leur montra brièvement comment s'en servir. Il savait qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu entre les mains, sans doute même jamais vu. Aussi ne s'était-il encombré que de 3 armes et avait laissé les autres aux survivants de l'arche…

Bellamy dépassa les corps qui parsemaient le sol tout en les enumérant : il y avait bien les 5 gardes, mais aussi une petite dizaine de grounders. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur fin…

Ce qu'il découvrit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau 0 le cloua sur place.

Des dizaines de corps sans vie jonchaient le sol. Essentiellement des grounders, mais pas que : il reconnut des hommes de la montagne, mais aussi quelques personnes de l'arche.

La scène était irréelle. Il cligna des yeux comme pour la faire disparaître.

C 'est là qu'il l'a vit. Elle était là aux côtés de Lexa. Une bouffée d'oxygène envahit son cerveau. Il ne rêvait pas, elle était bien là. Clarke. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à cet instant, le visage maculé de sang , le regard hagard. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et lui était comme paralysé.

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour elle. Une infime partie de son cerveau lui rappela à ce moment là qu'elle, elle était prête à lui mentir… Il balaya bien vite cette idée. Il aurait bien le temps d'être en colère contre elle… plus tard…

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers elle en evaluant la situation autour d'eux. Il ne restait qu'un groupe de Mont Weather de l'autre côté de la pièce…

Puis il croisa enfin son regard. Il y lut une multitude de sentiments contrastés : la surprise, le soulagement, la joie… puis le détachement, au moment où elle rompit le contact visuel.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Clarke ferma brièvement le yeux avant de lui répondre

\- Je savais que tu y arriverais finit-elle par lacher, un sanglot à demi étouffé dans la voix

Dans l'impossibilité de détacher son regard du sien et de prononcer la moindre parole, Bellamy posa sa main sur son avant bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'il ne rêvait pas, comme pour lui indiquer que cette fois ci ils étaient réunis et se battraient ensemble…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Clarke se retrouva au centre d'une pièce, entourée de cadavres et d'hurlements.

Comme hébétée, elle fit le tour de la pièce sombre, mais aucun signe de vie.

Les hurlements venaient de l'extérieur. Son regard se posa sur ses mains : elles étaient maculées de sang jusqu'au coude. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. D'abord un chuchotement, qui se transforma en plainte écrasante et en pleurs.

Bellamy… Elle avait le tournis…

« Aide moi Clarke… »

Elle sorti de la pièce en courant et se retrouva dehors où les hurlements devinrent plus intenses…

Elle fut stoppée net par une odeur de fumée et de chair brulée qui lui coupa la respiration…

« Bellamy ! » hurla-t-elle en essayant de l'apercevoir dans la pénombre

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, à peine à quelques mètres d'elle… le corps en feu…

« Bellamy ! » hurla-t-elle en se réveillant.

Clarke resta immobile, les yeux clos, le temps de forcer son cœur à se calmer, puis se mit à trembler sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Non non non…

_Ne pas s'ecrouler_…

Elle saisit une veste.

_Ne pas craquer_…

Sortit de la tente.

_Ne pas être faible_…

Et respira profondément en levant la tête vers les étoiles.

Pour un peu elle en aurait presque sourit. La sensation du vent sur son visage, l'odeur des pins et de la forêt… une impression de liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais connu sur l'arche.

Elle jeta un œil sur ses mains tremblantes, comme pour s'assurer que le sang avait disparut.

_Disparaitra-t-il un jour ? lui susurra une petite voix._

Son attention fut attirée par la fumée issue d'un petit feu de camp, à peine à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à chercher le sommeil pensa-t-elle en scrutant le dos de Bellamy.

Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlé depuis leur retour de Mont Weather.

Pourquoi parler quand les mots ne suffisent plus ?

Ce qu'ils avaient traversé là bas se passait de mots. Et puis à vrai dire, avec Bellamy, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, ils ne l'avaient jamais été, comme si leur simple présence côte à côte justifiait toutes les conversations du monde.

Elle lui avait dit, le soir, en rentrant de Mont Weather. Pour le missile. Lui cacher ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot. Et pour la 1ère fois, Clarke n'avait pas réussit à déchiffrer ses pensées…

\- Hey ! l'interpella-t-elle, une main sur son épaule.

Bellamy croisa son regard avant de le diriger à nouveau vers les flammes.

\- Hey ! lui fit-il echo.

Clarke s'installa à ses côtés et s'absorba elle aussi dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux, attendant patiemment que le silence se brise.

\- Cauchemars ? lui demanda-t-il

Je t'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Clarke hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement…

Avoir vu tant de gens mourir. Clarke aurait aimé se concentrer sur le fait d'avoir sauvé 41 de ses amis, ainsi qu'une majorité de grounders enfermés dans cette foutue montagne. Mais elle ne pouvait que songer à toutes les vies perdues, sacrifiées. Tous les innocents de Mont Weather qui n'avait pas mérité ça…

\- Tu m'as menti Clarke…

Cela ne sonna pas vraiment comme un reproche, plutôt comme une constatation douloureuse, qui donna envie à Clarke de fondre en larmes.

Mais des larmes, elle n'en avait plus assez...

\- J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être juste.

\- Tu y crois vraiment?

Ça fait quoi de ne plus avoir foi en personne?

_C'est faux_ pensa-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement. Il ne fallait pas que tu te déconcentres.

\- Pas le prendre personnellement?

Bellamy avait presqu'hurlé cette fois...

\- C'était MON plan Clarke, c'est MOI qui ait pris tous les risques! Et tu viens me faire la leçon? Je connaissais les enjeux, je ne les aurais pas abandonné chuchota-t-il douloureusement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di...

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite fille Clarke, l'interrompit-il avec véhémence.

Une petite fille perdue qui attend qu'on la punisse pour les fautes qu'elle croit avoir commises...

Mais tu peux t'entourer de toutes les forteresses que tu désires, repousser tous les gens qui t'aiment, enlever toute faiblesse de ta vie...

Bellamy s'arrêta, semblant chercher ces mots.

Tu resteras toujours la petite fille pleine de compassion qui s'inquiète pour tout le monde, qui pleure son père et n'arrive pas à pardonner à sa mère.

C'est tentant de ne rien ressentir, ni peine, ni douleur, ni sentiments , ni amour... encore faut-il y arriver...

Clarke se sentait entre deux eaux: s'ecrouler ou se battre, vaincre ou être vaincue...

S'il était sans doute tentant de ne rien ressentir, ça l'était d'autant plus de se laisser aller...

Au lieu de ça, elle se redressa fièrement et lui répondit d'un ton froid qui la surprit elle-même.

\- Tu as tort Bellamy. J'ai enfin compris. Accepté. Pour le bien de tous, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices. Il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir.

_Vraiment? _

C'était comme si elle l'avait giflé. Elle regretta aussitôt les paroles prononcées lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Elle avait beau pouvoir donner le change avec tout le monde, il lui en coutait beaucoup plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bellamy Blake.

"Bellamy..." murmura-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si froide lorsqu'on mentionnait sa mère et son père dans la même conversation?

Elle retourna dans sa tente en tremblant, puis fondit en larmes...

Elle aimerait tellement ne pas s'attacher. Parce que ne rien ressentir signifiait de rien perdre.

Seulement c'était trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais c'était peut être trop tard aussi…

Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal?

_Tard dans la nuit, à TonDC_

\- Fais le Octavia !

\- Je ne peux pas Indra, répondit-elle au travers de ses larmes.

Octavia cherchait désespérément des yeux un soutien. Mais Lincoln était comme hypnotisé par le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

_Je ne peux pas_ se répéta Octavia .

\- Tu es mon second ! Agis comme tel ! Hurla Indra

Elle a massacré des dizaines d'innocents ! Elle mérite la mort !

Octavia baissa ses yeux baignés de larmes vers le couteau qu'avait mis Indra entre ses mains, avant d'oser affronter ce qui se jouait devant elle.

Lexa était suspendue à un poteau, comme Gustus il y a peu… comme Finn…

Octavia secoua la tête. Le Commandant Lexa n'en était qu'au début de son supplice mais elle gardait une dignité qu'elle avait toujours su préserver… jusqu'à quand ?


	4. Chapter 4

« Parle moi Octavia ! »

Lincoln parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparait d'Octavia en courant.

Cela faisait 1h qu'ils avaient quittés TonDC et elle n'avait pas ralentie la cadence. Au contraire.

1h qu'elle n'avait pas desserré les dents non plus…

Il lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Portant les mains sur ses épaules, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » C'était la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pas un reproche, juste le besoin de savoir.

Octavia cligna des yeux et le regarda comme si sa question n'avait pas de sens.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas si elle le mérite ou pas, mais je ne peux juste pas » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Bell ne me le pardonnerait jamais… »

Octavia ne pourrait plus jamais s'enlever de la tête l'image de Lexa. Morte. Le grondement de satisfaction des grounders. Sa tête déposée en haut d'un piquet.

S'imaginer que la tête de Clarke y serait dans quelques heures lui était insupportable.

Elle réprima un frisson. Elle avait déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves…

Elle reprit la route d'un pas rapide. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les implications. Pour les grounders, elle serait désormais une traîtresse….

* * *

Bellamy se retrouva au milieu de la fôret. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il marchait. Courrait plutôt. Il avait besoin d'évacuer , parce que la seule autre option qui lui venait en tête était de retourner la voir et de la secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place !

Clarke savait être têtue. Mais il pouvait l'être encore plus ! Et il savait que derrière la froideur et l'indifférence qu'elle affichait depuis la mort de Finn, il y avait toujours la Clarke qu'il connaissait, la Clarke qu'il appréciait. Elle pouvait jouer la comédie avec le monde entier. Lui n'était pas dupe ! Et la voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Entendre certaines de ses paroles faisait mal. Il secoua la tête. La nuit porte conseil parait-il … Dès demain matin il retournerait la voir. Il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, que ça lui plaise ou non…

Un bruissement de feuilles lui fît tourner la tête. Il porta instinctivement la main sur son revolver en s'accroupissant derrière un buisson. Là où il était, qui plus est dans le noir, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il aperçu 2 silhouettes.

« Octavia ? » cria-t-il en se redressant.

Octavia sursauta, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe O ?» demanda-t-il inquiet en scrutant son visage.

Octavia soupira, ne sachant par où commencer.

« Tu m'inquiètes soeurette » plaisanta Bellamy malgré le nœud qu'il sentait se former dans sa gorge.

« Ils arrivent » commença-t-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

« Ils ont tués Lexa Bell. C'était atroce. »

« Quoi…mais…pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ils viennent pour Clarke » continua-t-elle la voix chevrotante, sans même répondre à sa question.

Et là il comprit. Tout prenait un sens désormais.

Bellamy se plia littéralement en 2, comme sous l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains avant de relever les yeux vers sa sœur.

« Ils savent. Pour le missile. »

C'était une constatation plus qu'une question. A vrai dire il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à sa sœur. Il vit Octavia bouger les lèvres, mais il était comme déconnecté de la situation, il ne l'entendit même pas, il n'arrivait même pas à penser. Il s'imaginait seulement les grounders s'attaquer à Clarke, la torturer, la tuer.

Il ne les laisserait pas faire. Il la protègerait, même s'il devait y laisser sa vie.

Il se releva, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

Octavia croisa le regard de Lincoln, qui prit la parole.

« 4h. Peut être 5. Pas plus »

_Ne pas paniquer_ se dit Bellamy…

« Quel est le plan maintenant ? Je veux dire. Après avoir prévenu Clarke. Elle…on va devoir s'enfuir. On ne pourra plus revenir, elle ne sera plus jamais en sécurité ici. »

Bellamy voyait défiler tous les scénarios possible sous ses yeux, passait en revue toutes les possibilités.

Lexa avait réunis 12 clans. 12 clans qui se sentaient désormais trahis. Par elle, mais aussi par Clarke.

Donc 12 clans, 12 endroits, où ils ne devaient pas mettre les pieds. Cela faisait plus que compliquer les choses. Où aller ? Où Clarke pourrait-elle bien être en sécurité ?

Le chancelier avait bien parlé de la cité des lumières. Partit en explorateur avec son petit groupe, c'était peut être une piste à suivre se demanda Bellamy. Sauf qu'ils étaient partis depuis 6 jours maintenant…

« A l'est de la mer »

Lincoln stoppa le défilement de ses pensées.

« Quoi ? »

Lincoln s'adressait maintenant à Octavia.

« Tu te souviens. Ce peuple dont je t'ai parlé ? A l'est de la mer. »

Octavia hocha la tête.

Lincoln se tourna vers Bellamy.

« Il existe un clan pacifiste, connu pour accueillir les indésirables, les renégats. »

Un nom de pays lui vint alors à l'esprit, issue des livres qu'il aimait tant dévorer quand il était petit. La Suisse ? Existait-il un endroit comme celui là dans le nouveau monde ?

« Mais il faudra traverser la mer. Plusieurs jours durant. »

Bellamy réfléchissait à toute allure. Ils avaient peu de temps. Les modalités , ils les définiraient en cours de route. Mais l'idée lui plaisait. Un endroit si lointain qu'elle serait hors de portée. C'était parfait.

« Il faut prévenir Clarke » enchaina-t-il en se mettant en route.

Après environ 15 minutes de route silencieuse, ils atteignirent le camp. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'il avait quitté Clarke, et le camp était désormais profondément endormi. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la tente de Clarke et fit signe à Lincoln et Octavia de rester dehors.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur, ses yeux cherchant à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Il s'approcha du lit et le découvrit…vide.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur . Il sorti précipitamment de la tente saisi d'un coup de panique, s'apprêtant à hurler le nom de Clarke, avant de se raviser. Il ne devait réveiller personne.

Une goutte de sueur froide dégoulina de son front. Ils n'avaient VRAIMENT pas de temps à perdre.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Ils décidèrent de diviser les recherches en 3… mais après 10 minutes de recherches infructueuses, Bellamy était au bord du désespoir. C'est alors qu'octavia revint, accompagnée de Clarke.

Le soulagement que Bellamy ressentit à ce moment là lui coupa les jambes. Il ferma les yeux avec un grand soupir avant de courir vers elles.

Spontanément, sans même y avoir réfléchit, il saisit Clarke et la serra contre lui. Il avait si peur de la perdre.

« Où était tu ? » cria-t-il un peu trop fort, cédant aux sentiments conflictuels qui bataillaient dans sa tête.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ses yeux passant alternativement d'un visage à l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Il faut qu'on parle » lui répondit Bellamy de son air sombre, en la dirigeant vers sa tente.


	5. Chapter 5

« Merde Clarke arrête ! Tu me rends fou ! Réagit, hurle, frappe, dis quelque-chose! »

« Tu le fais déjà pour nous deux » répondit Clarke, impassible.

Elle n'était pas lui, elle ne réagissait pas dans l'urgence. Elle était le leader, elle ne devait pas penser en tant qu'individu, mais en tant que leader.

« C'est moi qu'il veulent Bellamy. Ils ne toucheront à personne d'autre. Je n'ai aucune envie de fuir. Pourquoi je devrais fuir ? »

« Pourquoi tu…tu te fous de moi Clarke ! Dis moi que je rêve ! »

Bellamy la toisa d'un air furibond.

« On est où là ? A l'autoflagellation de Clarke Griffin ? » hurla-t-il.

Clarke ferma les yeux. Sa détermination ne faiblirait pas. Inutile d'entrainer d'autres personnes dans ses erreurs. Elle ne risquerait pas une vie de plus. Surtout pas celle de Bellamy.

« Bon sang Clarke, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?» l'implora-t-il.

« Bellamy… je les ai délibérément laissé mourir » lui répondit-elle, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Bellamy lui prit les mains et les serra très fort dans les siennes.

Ce simple geste lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle se raccrocha à son geste en se demandant avec tristesse si ce serait le dernier…

« Qu'attends-tu de moi » répéta-t-il. « Je suis sensé t'approuver ? Te haïr ? T'absoudre ? Regarde moi Clarke. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux simplement pas te dire que tu as pris la bonne ou la mauvaise décision. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne décision. Il y avait un choix à faire et tu l'as fait. On serait tous mort à Mont Weather si ça n'avait pas été le cas. C'est ça être leader, c'est prendre des décisions.»

A la douceur de sa voix, à son ton implorant , à la pression de ses mains, Clarke sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle voulut prendre la parole mais Bellamy n'avait décidemment pas fini. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie d'entendre la suite ? Avait-elle vraiment envie de voir sa forteresse s'écrouler ?

Comment pouvait-il ne pas la détester. Octavia aurait pu mourir par sa faute. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la détester. Tout serait alors plus simple. Fermer complètement son cœur serait plus simple.

« Alors oui, des gens sont mort, oui, ça risque de te hanter toute ta vie, mais c'est la guerre Clarke. Est-ce que j'aurais pris la même décision ? J'en sais foutre rien ! »

Clarke aurait voulu le supplier de se taire, que ça ne servait plus à rien, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder, des larmes plein les yeux. _De la faiblesse_ se dit-elle…

Il caressa la paume de sa main en continuant dans un murmure.

« La culpabilité, les émotions, c'est ce qui nous rend humain Clarke. C'est ce qui fait de toi un bon leader. Sans ça, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une Lexa. Ressentir n'est pas une faiblesse… Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, j'ai trop besoin de toi… » conclut-il la voix chargée d'émotion.

_J'ai trop besoin de toi…_ Le son de ces mots, le désespoir évident qui se peignait sur les traits de Bellamy, la douceur avec laquelle il lui caressait le dos de la main… Elle ne voulait pas craquer, et pourtant, sans bien savoir comment, elle se retrouva à genoux par terre, sanglotant sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle pleurait son peuple, Finn, Jasper, tout ceux morts à Mont Weather, elle pleurait aussi son père, les grounders…tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Elle sentit Bellamy la serrer contre son cœur, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille tout en la berçant tendrement.

« ça va aller…chuttt….je suis là….tout ira bien maintenant… » lui dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Mais , au lieu de la calmer, cela ne fit que redoubler ses sanglots.

Bellamy prit la tête de Clarke entre ses mains de sorte qu'elle soit forcée de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute moi bien Clarke. On a tous besoin d'une raison pour survivre. Une raison pour ne pas mourir. Il est temps de trouver la tienne. Et vite !»

Bellamy se redressa puis tendit la main vers Clarke.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » lui demanda-t-il la voix chevrotante.

Clarke leva vers lui son visage baigné de larmes.

Elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Il voulait savoir si elle avait envie de vivre. Elle ne savait plus vraiment elle-même, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Et surtout elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Une raison ? Elle en avait une devant les yeux. Les émotions étaient peut être une plus grande force qu'elle ne l'avait pensé ces dernières semaines…

« Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance » lui répondit-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

Elle saisit sa main pour se relever, et le vit sourire. Elle ne pu que sourire en retour à travers ses larmes. Il ne relâcha pas sa main et le temps sembla se suspendre le temps d'un instant avant d'être rompu par Bellamy lui-même.

« Alors prépare un sac Clarke. Je reviens dans 10 minutes ! »

Bellamy cherchait son approbation. Il hésitait à quitter la tente, comme s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Clarke inspira profondément : « ok. »

Bellamy se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir « Et Clarke , je suis sérieux, je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Si je dois t'assommer pour t'emmener, je le ferais. »

Clarke sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle savait qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

* * *

Bellamy s'arrêta un instant à la porte de sa tente. Il avait donné 10 min à Clarke. En moins de 5 minutes, il avait préparé un semblant de sac pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à y mettre.

Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Sa conversation avec Clarke l'avait bouleversé. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui les attendait.

Il parcourut le camp des yeux, saisit d'une vague de nostalgie. Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose, mais c'était chez lui.

Il secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait dire au revoir aux siens. Il lui restait pourtant une chose à faire.

Il entra sous la tente d'Abby avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il savait que Clarke ne pouvait partir sans la revoir. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin pour faire la paix avec elle-même.

« Abby ? » appela-t-il doucement en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec la mère de Clarke. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Elle était chancelière. Lui n'était qu'un simple garde qui avait tenté d'assassiner Jaha. Elle devait imaginer qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur sa fille…

Abby sursauta avant de le reconnaitre.

« Bellamy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

* * *

Clarke était en train de boucler son sac lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer.

« J'ai fini. On peut y aller » lui dit-elle en se retournant.

Mais au lieu de découvrir Bellamy, c'était sa mère qui se tenait devant elle.

« Maman ? »

La voix de Clarke se brisa. Elle ne voulait pas la revoir avant de partir. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les adieux…

Après un instant de silence, Abby prit la parole d'une voix égale « je t'ai préparé un sac avec un nécessaire médical. »

Elle se demanda un instant si ces paroles sortaient de sa propre bouche. Elle toisa Clarke en se demandant où était sa petite fille. Mais elle savait l'avoir perdue au moment où son père était mort. Elle avait toujours était plus proche de lui. Inséparables. Elle savait que Clarke ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Sa toute petite fille… Les larmes d'Abby roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçut.

Clarke parcourut la distance qui les séparait, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée » chuchota-t-elle de la voix de petite fille qui manquait tant à sa mère…

« Moi aussi je suis désolée mon bébé »

Abby s'essuya les larmes du revers de sa main. Elles avaient peu de temps. Elle avait peu de temps pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Je voulais juste te protéger Clarke. Je voulais que tu n'ai pas à subir ça. La culpabilité. Le poids sur la conscience… Je suis mal placée pour te juger » continua-t-elle, la voix chancelante.

« Il n'y avait pas de bonne décision » récita Clarke en repensant aux mots de Bellamy.

« Juste une décision à prendre. »

Elles se dévisagèrent un long moment avant que la main d'Abby ne vienne caresser les joues de Clarke.

« Tu as tellement grandis. Tu es tellement plus forte que moi. Il aurait été si fier de toi. JE suis si fière de toi Clarke »

Les joues de Clarke ruisselaient de larmes. De toutes les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas su verser ces dernières semaines. Abby déposa un baiser sur le front de Clarke, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu ma chérie. On se retrouvera. Je te le promets. »

Bellamy entra soudainement sous la tente, et pris la parole, l'air gêné.

« Je suis désolé, mais il faut qu'on parte. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'O et Lincoln m'ont prévenu. Ils seront là dans moins de 4h. On a besoin d'une avance confortable. »

Mère et fille se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que Clarke ne sorte de la tente.

Abby se dirigea vers la sortie puis s'arrêta au niveau de Bellamy. Elle posa la main sur son avant bras sans le regarder et chuchota : « Merci. Prends bien soin d'elle. »

« Promis » lui répondit-il la gorge nouée.

Dehors la température était encore descendue. Octavia et Lincoln les attendaient avec les provisions que Bellamy leur avait demandé de regrouper.

Il se retourna vers Clarke « Tu es prête ? »

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Il était un peu plus lent que les autres, mais Clarke avait besoin de ces conversations. C'était important pour la psychologie des persos, et puis un peu de Bellarke fait du bien ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait presque 24h qu'ils avaient quitté le camp. Ereintés, épuisés, ils avaient décidé de faire une courte halte pour récupérer.

« 3h et pas plus » leur indiqua Bellamy.

« J'assure le tour de garde »

Tout était paisible, et il y avait peu de chance que les grounders aient pu les rattraper. Néanmoins il était tendu. Il lui aurait été impossible de dormir de toute façon…

Il jeta un œil à sa petite sœur qui dormait contre Lincoln, un peu à l'écart du feu qu'ils avaient fait bruler pour l'occasion. Puis regarda Clarke dormir. Elle avait le sommeil agité. Il lutta contre l'envie de la tenir contre lui pour la calmer. Après toutes ces épreuves, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille apeurée. Il avait hâte d'être hors de portée du danger. Hâte de reprendre la route.

Clarke sursauta dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Bellamy se rapprocha lentement, sachant parfaitement que des cauchemars continuaient chaque nuit à la hanter…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en trouvant sa question insipide.

Elle hocha la tête en frissonnant. Bellamy quitta sa veste pour la lui tendre.

« Tu vas avoir froid » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Ça lui importait peu. La voyant sans réaction, il la déposa sur ses épaules et s'assis près d'elle.

« Il faut que tu dormes un peu Clarke. On a encore beaucoup de route à faire »

Il lui lança un regard à la dérobée. Elle était épuisée, mais le feu dansant devant ses yeux la faisait paraitre plus déterminée que jamais. Il la savait forte, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle soit à nouveau la Clarke qu'il admirait. En attendant, il prendrait les choses en charge.

« Toi aussi tu aurais bien besoin de dormir un peu » lui répondit-elle en souriant, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

« On a pris de l'avance Bellamy. Ils ne savent pas quelle direction nous avons pris. Dors un peu » enchaina-t-elle en s'allongeant.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Bientôt, il ne serait même plus capable d'avancer, de penser, s'il ne se reposait pas un peu. Un tout petit peu pensa-t-il en baillant.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait dormi au moins 4h. Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Non seulement parce qu'il était plus que temps de repartir, mais parce qu'à cet instant précis, une fois dissipé les brumes du sommeil, il s'aperçut qu'il était contre elle. Contre Clarke. Enfin, plutôt, elle était serrée dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Il n'osa ni bouger ni même respirer de peur de briser ce moment de paix. Elle semblait dormir si paisiblement. Il se perdit un instant dans l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux, il se sentait si bien… Il fut alors saisit d'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Il fut si surpris par cette envie qu'il tressauta. C'était suffisant pour la réveiller. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux encore endormis. Elle était désormais si proche de lui, qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre son torse, en rythme avec le sien. Son regard glissa vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Clarke cligna alors des yeux, semblant s'éveiller enfin, tout en regardant autour d'elle comme pour remettre sa mémoire en ordre. Bellamy se recula d'un air gêné en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

« Assez dormi » lui dit-il en se relevant.

« Il faut repartir » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa sœur.

« Encore combien de temps Lincoln ? »

Lincoln leva la tête en direction du soleil. « Environ 6h » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Bellamy marchait désormais devant. Il n'avait plus vraiment parlé avec Clarke depuis le… réveil. Il était un peu gêné de la situation, se trouvant perdu dans le meli melo de sentiments qui se jouait dans sa tête. Mais ce dont il était sur à cet instant, c'était que Clarke n'était pas encore hors de danger. Et la priorité, c'était ça !

Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, aussi fut-il surprit d'entendre la voix à ses côtés.

« Quelle est ta raison ? » lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

Pris de court par la question, il stoppa net. Clarke ne s'était pas attendu à ce brusque arrêt… et le percuta de plein fouet.

« Désolé. » ria-t-il en se retournant.

Elle lui sourit. Il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Il reprit sa marche cadencée toujours en silence.

« Pour survivre. Ta raison pour survivre ? », se crut-elle obligée de compléter.

Oui. Il avait parfaitement compris la question. Il resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, avant de concéder rapidement : « Toi et Octavia ».

Ce fut au tour de Clarke de s'arrêter brusquement. Bellamy continua mais il aurait juré voir apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Clarke. Sans doute son imagination…

Ils marchaient désormais depuis plus de 4h, et avaient atteint une sorte de désert aride.

« Attendez ! STOP ! » s'écria Lincoln en les rattrapant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

« On ne peut pas passer par là ! »

Bellamy dévisagea Lincoln sans comprendre. Cela faisait bien 1h qu'ils marchaient dans le sable sans que rien n'ait changé.

« C'est un champ de mines. On va le contourner. »

Bellamy était à bout de fatigue. Il lui sembait que ça faisait des heures qu'ils montaient et descendaient les dunes de sable pour contourner les mines. Il ne voyait pas le bout du chemin. Leur réserve en eau diminuait à vue d'œil en même temps que son optimisme. Il commençait à se dire qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais lorsqu'il vit Lincoln et Octavia sortir leurs armes. Instinctivement, il posa le bras devant Clarke, comme si cela suffisait à la protéger, en lui indiquant de se baisser, puis sortit à son tour son arme.

Lincoln contourna la dune, suivit de Bellamy, sous tension. Il n'était que 4, et Bellamy avait pleinement conscience qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids contre à peine quelques grounders… Il respira profondément mais resta bouche bée . De l'autre côté de la dune se trouvait un enfant. Une petite fille pour être plus précis. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle reniflait. _Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 6 ans, _songea Bellamy en baissant son arme.

Lincoln, lui, scruta l'horizon. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

« Je vais vérifier les alentours »

Bellamy se tourna vers la petite fille : « Où sont tes parents ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Mais elle semblait absente, ailleurs, vide. Et ne répondit pas.

Lincoln revint en secouant la tête. Bellamy le rejoignit : « Il y a un homme mort là bas » indiqua-t-il. « Sans doute son père . Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Comment ça qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Elle doit avoir à peine 5 ou 6 ans ! On ne va pas la laisser là ! »

« C'est peut être un piège Bellamy, es-tu prêt à prendre le risque ? »

Bellamy ne répondit pas de suite. Mais Clarke oui.

« On la prend avec nous » répondit-elle, la main dans celle de la petite fille.

Bellamy soupira. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu l'abandonner là, seule au milieu de nulle part.

Il lui tendit sa gourde en s'accroupissant devant elle.

« Je m'appelle Bellamy. Voici Clarke, Lincoln, et ma petite sœur Octavia. Tu veux bien nous dire ton prénom ? »

La petite fille releva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus effrayés.

« N'ai pas peur, on ne te fera aucun mal » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

« Bois »

La petite bue la totalité de la gourde d'un seul trait. Elle était visiblement terrorisée et déshydratée. Bellamy se releva sans insister, lorsqu'il entendit sa petite voix tremblotante . « Evina »

Elle était si faible qu'elle avait du mal à marcher. Bellamy la prit alors dans ses bras pour la porter. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de perdre du temps…

« On y est presque. On va faire une petite pause. » dit Lincoln.

Le soleil était accablant, et Bellamy avait bien besoin de cette pause. Le manque de sommeil et le poids d'Evina aurait bientôt raison de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il à Octavia.

« C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça Bell »

Octavia faisait semblant de rien, mais il savait bien ce que ça lui coûtait, tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, elle qui était en quelque sorte devenue une des leurs, une grounder.

« O… »

Elle lui sourit. « Ne t'en fais pas frérot. Je vais bien. Ce qui devait être fait a été fait »

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Bellamy »

« Peut être, mais je sais à quelle point tu y tenais. Trouver une famille. Un endroit où vivre et être heureuse. J'aurais tant voulu que tu y parviennes… »

« Rien n'est encore joué. On le trouvera ensemble cet endroit Bell » lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Aller, on repart » conclu-t-elle.

Bellamy regarda sa sœur reprendre la route avec une pointe de fierté. Elle avait tant grandit en l'espace de ces dernières semaines. Il décelait en elle une force tranquille qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quand ils étaient sur l'arche…

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, encore et encore. Puis soudain ils la virent. Cette incommensurable étendue d'eau qui s'étendait à l'infini.

Il en eu le souffle coupé. C'était beau, c'était grand, c'était indescriptible. La beauté du spectacle était tellement…inattendue.

Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Clarke. Il lut dans ses yeux le même émerveillement, la même envie d'y arriver. Et le sourire confiant qu'elle lui envoya à cet instant lui réchauffa le cœur.

Ils regardèrent l'océan un long moment en silence.

« Je crois aux secondes chances » murmura-t-elle à ses côtés, son attention toujours fixée sur l'étendue d'eau.

« Je sais » répondit-t-il en cherchant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Il savait. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Des moindres paroles.

« Alors c'est peut être NOTRE seconde chance ? »

Bellamy sourit.

« En tout cas c'est notre nouveau départ » lui répondit-il.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait, en tout cas, après l'episode 2x12, c'est comme ça que je voyais la fin de la saison 2. Ça a un peu changé, et j'en suis un peu destabilisée. J'espère que la fin de saison ne me decevra pas trop… En tout cas je planche sur une seconde histoire suite au dernier épisode… A suivre… je continuerais celle-ci en parrallèle, j'ai pas mal d'idées pr la suite…**

**Et merci pour les reviews !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage.**

**Le chapitre qui suit, c'est un peu mon début de saison 3. Une autre saison, un autre décor. Des nouveaux perso. C'est un chapitre de transition, centré **

**sur Bellamy. J'espère que ça vous plaira** !

* * *

Bellamy, la main toujours accrochée à celle de Clarke, était rempli d'un espoir nouveau. Il avait envie d'y croire, après tout, Clarke avait raison. Tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance…

Dans la pénombre, il cru déceler un mouvement, à sa droite. Il se tourna machinalement en sortant son pistolet. Et d'un coup ce fut … le trou noir…

Il se réveilla dans une sorte de carriole. Le simple fait d'entrouvrir les yeux lui faisait un mal de chien. Il tenta de lever sa main pour se masser la tête là où on avait du le frapper, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était enchainé.

_Et merde…_

Lincoln était lui aussi éveillé. Il scrutait l'horizon dans un calme inexplicable. Bellamy s'était toujours demandé comment il pouvait garder un tel sang froid en toute circonstance. Un roc…

Clarke et Octavia étaient elles aussi enchainées, mais surtout, inconscientes. Bellamy fit un geste pour se hisser et se rapprocher d'elles quand il croisa le regard de Lincoln.

« Elles dorment » chuchota-t-il.

Alors Bellamy s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Elles étaient en vie… Puis la colère pris le relais. Il était en colère. Contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ? Il avait mis tout le monde en danger, il s'était laisser distraire. A cause de cela, ils allaient perdre du temps, si ce n'était perdre la vie… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires, avant de reporter son attention sur les lieux environnants. Ils étaient toujours dans le désert. La carriole se déplaçait à l'aide de 2 dromadaires. Bellamy n'en avait vu que dans les livres, sur l'arche. Ça le fascinait… Les 2 hommes qui les chevauchaient étaient silencieux tandis que 2 autres étaient dans la carriole avec eux. Bellamy remarqua alors qu'Evina, qui était juste à côté de lui, n'était pas ligotée. Il se demanda si elle pouvait les aider, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi il trouva cet instant irréel, mais lorsqu'il allait lui parler, la carriole s'arrêta si brusquement qu'Octavia et Clarke se réveillèrent paniquées.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une immense double porte pleine, entouré de si longs murs qu'il n'en voyait pas la fin. Les portes s'ouvrirent doucement, afin de les laisser passer.

Bellamy ne s'était pas préparer à la vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux pour s'assurer que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Devant lui s'étendait … un…village ? Il ne saurait le dire, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais vu ! Pas de tentes, mais à la place, une succession de petites maisons, une petite dizaine tout au plus constata-t-il en les comptant rapidement. Il analysa les réactions de ses compagnons, et y découvrit la même stupeur. Seule Evina continuait de porter son attention sur lui, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise…

Un groupe de garde dévala les escaliers de la maison la plus imposante, suivie d'une femme. Pour un peu Bellamy se serait cru sur l'arche. Ou à Mont Weather. Serait-ce possible ? Il balaya l'idée de son esprit. Aucune combinaison à l'horizon. C'était sur, ces gens s'était accommodé des radiations…

Les gardes s'approchèrent et s'emparèrent d'Octavia et Clarke. Avant que Bellamy n'ai eu le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, les gardes le retenaient, lui et Lincoln.

« Lâchez moi » hurla-t-il en se débattant. Mais la lutte était déloyale.

La femme qui suivait les gardes n'eut aucun regard pour eux. Elle se dirigea vers Evina et s'accroupi devant elle.

« Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? » demanda-t-elle doucement .

Evina secoua la tête. « Il a échoué » lui chuchota-t-elle en mettant sa main dans la sienne. Elle arrêta d'un geste la femme, qui s'apprêtait à l'emmener, et se retourna vers Bellamy, tout en s'adressant à elle « Ne leur fait pas de mal » lui dit-elle d'un ton assuré avant de disparaître dans la maison.

Bellamy ne savait que penser. Clairement il s'était trompé. Encore. Il avait fait confiance à la petite fille, à tort. Il se demanda alors si finalement, Lexa n'avait pas raison dans le fond. Peut-on vraiment suivre son cœur plutôt que sa tête lorsque la vie des gens qu'on aime est en danger ?

Il suivit Clarke du regard tandis que ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Contre toute attente , elle avait l'air sereine. Il fronça les sourcils. Ou peut être passive ? Il ne savait plus. Elle avait vécu tellement d'horreurs, tellement de douleurs, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie. La protéger, elle et Octavia…

Il fut alors saisit d'un accès de fureur, se débattit comme un diable et se mit à courir, avant de sentir une piqûre dans son cou.

_Les enfoirés…_

Il se réveilla dans une cellule, comme les milliers de cellules qui existaient sur l'arche, exigües, sombre, sans espoir. Il regarda tout autour de lui, découvrant les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient, cherchant désespérément trace de Clarke, Octavia et Lincoln.

« Bien dormi la belle au bois dormant ? »

Bellamy sursauta au son de la voix. Il résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux quand il la reconnu. Ce n'était pas franchement la personne qu'il rêvait d'avoir comme compagnon de cellule, mais au moins il était en terrain connu avec lui.

« Bon sang Murphy qu'est ce que tu fous là ! »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question » lui répondit-il de ses yeux perçants.

« Où est ce qu'on est ? »

« Aux portes de la cité des lumières mon ami»

Bellamy décela chez Murphy, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux. De l'excitation ?

« Depuis quand est-tu ici ? Où sont les autres ? »

« Je dirais qu'on est là depuis 2 jours. Les autres sont surement… quelquepart par là… »

Il désigna l'immensité de la prison d'un simple geste en haussa les épaules. Bellamy ne le comprendrait décidemment jamais.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Bellamy. On est pas si mal ici, crois moi. Après ce qu'on a traversé dans le désert. Avoir à manger et à boire, ce n'est pas si mal. Et pour l'instant, personne n'est venu me torturer, ce qui est plutôt nouveau» ajouta-t-il avec un léger petit rire.

« Clarke ! Octavia ! » hurla Bellamy sans obtenir de réponse.

« Ne t'échines pas. On est à priori dans le quartier des hommes. La princesse et ta sœur ne sont pas là ! »

Bellamy secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Il devait trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici. Et vite !

Mais c'était sans compter les gardes qui se dirigeaient vers sa cellule, il recula machinalement contre le mur de sa cellule.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fais » siffla Murphy. « Mais je te souhaite bon courage ! »

Les gardes pénétrèrent dans sa cellule. Bellamy se laissa faire de façon résigné. Ils étaient 3, et lui se remettait à peine d'une piqure sédative. Même avec la force du désespoir, il n'arriverait à rien. Il fallait d'abord qu'il sache où se trouvait les autres… Le passage de la pénombre de sa cellule à la lueur du soleil lui brûla les yeux. Il ne distingua rien en sortant, ses yeux eurent besoin de quelques minutes d'accommodation. Les gardes le poussèrent sans ménagement vers l'imposante maison où l'attendait la femme qui les avait « accueillis » un peu plus tôt.

Elle indiqua aux gardes de le détacher, ce qu'ils firent avec hésitation.

« Tout ira bien » leur dit-elle, « N'est ce pas Bellamy ? »

Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir à table. Sa mâchoire se tendit. Il savait qu'au vu du nombre de gardes présent dans la pièce, il ne pourrait rien tenter. Et le sous entendu menaçant de la jeune femme n'était pas équivoque. Il s'assit puis la détailla plus attentivement. Elle était plus jeune qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, mais ses vêtements la faisaient paraitre plus agée : elle portait un tailleur. Bellamy accusa le choc, le seul endroit où il en avait vu auparavant, c'était sur l'arche, et essentiellement portés par des femmes du conseil.

« Tu connais mon nom, mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre le tien » déclara-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Elle soupira.

« Pour ton information, ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. »

Elle s'adoucit un peu en ajoutant « Je m'appelle Livya. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions. Mais moi j'en ai encore plus. »

Elle dévisagea Bellamy de ses yeux pénétrant. Et il devait bien avouer qu'elle était très jolie.

« Qui êtes vous ? Où sommes nous ? Où sont les personnes qui étaient avec moi ? »

Livya eu un petit rire exaspéré et ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ce qui agaça profondément Bellamy.

« Qui es tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un réel intérêt.

Bellamy savait qu'il devait être prudent, mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait gagner sa confiance. C'était la seule solution pour avoir des réponses, la seule solution pour s'échapper d'ici. Il soupira en signe de coopération.

« Tu sais déjà mon nom. Je viens du peuple du ciel »

Bellamy vit passer une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle levait les yeux instinctivement vers le coin de la pièce . Se pourrait-il que leur réputation les ai précédé ? Il se tourna vers l'endroit que Livya avait fixé puis se leva brusquement.

« C'est une caméra ? » lui demanda-t-il sachant pertinemment que ç'en était une.

« ça t'embête ? »

Bellamy fulminait mais il savait qu'il devait garder son calme. Il secoua la tête. Ça ne changeait rien après tout.

« Qui sont les gens qui t'accompagnent ? »

Bellamy resta silencieux et Livya sembla comprendre son hésitation.

« Je leur poserai les mêmes questions » essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

« On a besoin de savoir à qui on a à faire, et si on peut… » elle hésita à son tour quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge « …vous faire confiance. »

« Octavia… » commença Bellamy d'une petite voix « est ma sœur » continua-t-il d'une voix plus assurée. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il ne ressentait pas vraiment de peur face à elle, malgré les gardes qui encerclaient la pièce. « Lincoln est son ami, et Clarke… » sa voix se brisa un peu, autant il savait qu'O était forte, autant il devait s'avouer que Clarke était brisée et la savoir seule dans une cellule le rendait fou. « Clarke est notre amie. On est une famille » ajouta-t-il plus pour lui que pour Livya.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit encore et encore, il semblait interminable. Au milieu d'une question il finit par l'interrompre. « Où sont-ils ? »

Livya s'arrête. « Ils vont bien, on leur a donné à manger. On les interrogera comme on vient de le faire pour toi. On ne leur fera pas de mal »

Bellamy commençait à sentir la colère refaire surface. « Comment je pourrais vous croire ? Après m'avoir assommé, ligoté et enfermé ? » Il hurlait désormais. Les gardes s'étaient rapprochés avant que Livya ne secoue la tête. Elle allait reprendre la parole lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Evina. Les gardes s'inclinèrent sur son passage, pendant que Bellamy observait la scène, sidéré.

« Détachez le » ordonna-t-elle, ce qu'étrangement, les gardes firent.

« Je suis désolée » avoua-t-elle « Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui touchant la main.

Bellamy semblait avoir perdu la parole. S'il n'était pas dans cette situation si tendue, il en aurait presque rit. Se faire clouer le bec par une gamine de 6 ans.

« Que connais-tu de la prophétie ? »

* * *

**Alors voilà, pas vraiment de Bellarke dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura dans le suivant ! Faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez ! Merci !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous éclairera un peu…ou pas **

Clarke fixait le plafond de sa cellule lugubre sans un bruit. Elle repensait à la cellule dans laquelle elle avait passé plus d'un an enfermée. Si à l'époque elle avait vécue son enfermement comme un supplice, aujourd'hui elle pouvait y songer avec nostalgie. Puis à vrai dire, repenser à l'arche lui permettait de ne pas penser au présent, à la culpabilité, aux remords. Si elle pouvait le décider, elle fermerait juste les yeux, comme ça, sans plus jamais se réveiller. Si il n'y avait pas Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia, elle n'aurait aucune raison de se réveiller...

Tandis qu'un brouhaha incessant envahissait la prison, elle restait là, dans son lit, sans envie de se battre, sans avoir envie de savoir dans quel endroit ils avaient atterris, ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, c'était si tentant...

Elle entendit alors la cellule s'ouvrir devant un garde. Elle soupira sans aucune résistance, avec résignation.

Elle fut conduite dans la plus grande des maisons. Maintenant qu'elle avait tout loisir de l'observer, elle se mit à imaginer la vie avant tout ça, la vie avant la guerre, les bombes, la mort... Y avait-il une vie avant la mort? Elle se demandait ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie ici, entouré des gens qu'elle aimait…

Elle n'avait pas remarqué Evina assise sur les escaliers, qui la dévisageait avec persistance. Pour une petite fille de 6 ans, son visage grave et la douleur qui se reflétait dans ses grand yeux clairs la faisait paraitre presqu'adulte. C'était peut être pour ça que Clarke ressentait une connexion entre elles depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçue dans le désert.

Evina lui sourit lorsque son regard s'accrocha à celui de Clarke. Malgré tout son découragement, malgré sa douleur et sa fatigue, Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour...

La femme qui était là à leur arrivée sortit alors de la maison et se dirigea vers Clarke. Elle lui sembla jeune malgré les vêtements qui la faisaient paraitre plus veille.

Elle la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de prononcer ses 1ères paroles.

"Je m'appelle Livya" commença-t-elle "Bienvenue dans la cité des 2 mondes, Clarke du peuple du ciel"

Clarke fronça les sourcils, non seulement Livya était trop engageante mais elle en savait déjà beaucoup trop sur elle. D'instinct, elle recula d'un pas, mais heurta le garde.

"Entre" lui dit-elle en la menant dans une grande pièce dont Clarke fit rapidement le tour des yeux. 3 caméras nota-t-elle mentalement.

Livya s'assit à la table, suivit d'Evina. Clarke se sentit obligée de faire de même.

"Où sont les autres?" demanda-elle. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait désormais. Elle n'avait pas peur, pour avoir peur, il faut pouvoir craindre pour sa vie.

"Bellamy attends la fin de notre discussion dans la pièce d'à côté. Vous pourrez sortir libre quand nous en aurons terminé" essaya-t-elle de la rassurer, sans vraiment y parvenir.

Devant le silence de Clarke, Livya continua sans siller.

"Je sais que nos manières doivent te paraitre un peu rustre." Elle fit une pause en regardant Clarke droit dans les yeux "Mais cela est nécessaire pour notre protection. Pour SA protection" conclu-t-elle en se tournant vers Evina.

"Ensuite nous serons libres de partir? Sans conditions?" demanda Clarke.

"Oui, sans condition. Mais sache que tant que tu es ici, tu es en sécurité Clarke, je t'en donne ma parole."

Le sous entendu était clair. Livya savait parfaitement que la tête de Clarke était mise à prix, et elle lui faisait savoir de manière détournée. Qu'en serait-il si elle savait que sa propre vie lui était bien égale?

"Que voulez vous?" demanda-t-elle. Si Clarke avait bien appris une chose dans sa vie, c'était que rien n'était gratuit.

Livya rit tout bas avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

"Evina est notre petit... trésor" commença-t-elle en choisissant ses mots. "Mais elle a besoin de protection. Beaucoup de... personnes... lui veulent du mal."

"Je pensais qu'ici on était en sécurité?" nargua Clarke.

"Ici on est en sécurité en effet. Mais Evina ne va pas rester ici. Ce n'est pas son destin."

"Je ne suis pas bien sûre de croire au destin" murmura Clarke d'une voix si basse qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'on puisse l'entendre.

"Parfois, on a besoin de sombrer, pour pouvoir renaitre"

Clarke se tourna précipitamment vers Evina. C'était les 1ers mots qu'elle l'entendait prononcer, et quels mots! Décidemment cette petite l'intriguait.

"Explique-lui" continua Evina sans quitter Clarke de ses yeux pénétrants.

Livya prit une profonde inspiration. "Evina est une petite fille très particulière. Ce monde l'attendait depuis 97 ans. Elle est ..." Livya se passa la langue sur les lèvres tout en cherchant ses mots.

"Elle est destinée à de grandes choses. Sa naissance est prédit depuis des générations" finit-elle dans un murmure, en jetant des coups d'œil incertains vers une des caméras.

Clarke cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien compris...

"Je peux comprendre que tout ça soit un peu lourd à absorber. Les choses seront bientôt bien plus claires."

Clarke soupira, en se demandant si ce peuple était complètement fou...

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'interrogatoire, Livya consentit enfin à mettre un terme à leur rencontre.

"Où est Bellamy?" demanda Clarke le coeur battant.

"Le garde va te conduire à lui."

Guidée par le garde, Clarke entra dans une pièce assez peu eclairée, et chercha anxieusement son ami des yeux.

Il était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement tandis qu'il se levait précipitamment.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il était devant elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait presqu'entendre les battements rapides se son coeur.

Il lui sourit puis l'attira dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras, si bon de sentir son odeur, ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le savait, Bellamy était le seul pont qui la raccrochait à la vie, sa seule raison de ne pas sombrer. Elle renforça l'étreinte de ses bras lorsqu'elle le sentit reculer. Elle refusait de mettre fin à ce moment dont elle avait un besoin vital. Son souffle dans ses cheveux, sa peau contre la sienne, encore pour quelques secondes, quelques instants fugaces, elle avait envie de sentir le sang couler dans ses veines, comme seule preuve de vie de son corps meurtris...

_Ne me lâche pas ne t'en va pas_ suppliaient ses bras…

_Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer_ lui répondaient les siens.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, ce fut pour mieux apprécier leur présence reciproque.

Bellamy passa la main sur la joue de Clarke pour dégager son visage d'une mèche rebelle, qu'il passa derrière son oreille. Il laissa sa main trainer sur les contours de son visage, avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, Clarke se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bellamy. D'abord surpris et sans réaction, il l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'attirer franchement à lui et approfondir leur étreinte. Clarke poussa un gémissement étouffé lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de Bellamy, s'intimant d'arrêter sans pouvoir en avoir la force. Comme si toutes les horreurs, tous les sacrifices, toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait pu commettre pouvaient s'oublier dans un baiser, dans ses bras à lui…

Ils se séparèrent brièvement afin de reprendre leur respiration, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Octavia.

Bellamy se précipita vers elle en la serrant contre son cœur, ses yeux rivés sur Clarke…

* * *

Livya fit le tour de la table et se posta devant lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Evina posa la main sur le bras de l'homme, le forçant à se tourner vers elle.

« C'est eux, la prophétie. C'est eux » répéta-t-elle.

L'homme soupira tristement. « Je ne sais pas, c'est trop dangereux Evina. On ne les connait pas. On ne peut leur faire confiance. »

La petite fille s'éloigna vers l'armoire où se trouvait rangé une série de livres anciens. Elle sortit une feuille de l'un deux, puis revint vers les 2 adultes en la tendant à l'homme assis.

« Lis. » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à lire la feuille, bien qu'il connaissait le texte par cœur, pour l'avoir lu des centaines de fois.

_Quand le moment viendra, l'élue croisera leur chemin. Tombés du ciel, ils allieront leurs forces. En sauvant le monde d'une mort éternelle, ils trouveront leur rédemption…_

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa » lui dit Evina en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« C'est l'heure. Notre destin nous attend. » enchaina-t-elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je tenais à remercier particulièrement ceux auxquels je ne peux répondre, cad Bibou1234 et sam.**

* * *

Bellamy faisait les 100 pas tandis qu'ils discutaient tous les 4 devant la maison où ils avaient été interrogés. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Tout bêtement parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider. La logique auraient voulu qu'ils prennent leurs jambes à leur cou et qu'ils quittent cet endroit . Mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler ce genre d'idée. Parce qu'étrangement, il se sentait lié à cette ville. Malgré tout il jeta un œil à Clarke en frissonnant. Il devait la protéger, c'était la priorité, peu importe ce qu'il lui en couterait. Il suivit du regard l'endroit où Clarke portait son attention… Evina. Il savait qu'elle ressentait la même attraction que lui envers la petite fille. Il soupira, c'était complètement idiot !

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Octavia en se tournant vers lui.

Il était tellement fier de sa petite sœur, tellement fier de son parcours. Oubliée la petite fille apeurée qui se cachait dans un placard sur l'arche. A présent c'était une guerrière déterminée qui savait se débrouiller sans aide. Sans _son _aide…

Avant qu'il puisse lui répondre, Clarke prit la parole. « Il faut qu'on en sache plus » dit-elle sans les regarder, en se dirigeant vers Evina.

« Attends Clarke ! Pas question d'y aller seule » lui dit Bellamy en la retenant par le bras.

Clarke se détacha instinctivement de son étreinte, ce qui le blessa profondément. Elle essayait clairement de l'éviter depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé . Et il se sentait coupable parce qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'état émotionnellement instable de Clarke. Seulement , il ne l'avait pas prévu, ça avait été plus fort que lui…

« Je viens avec toi… » reprit-il doucement sans la toucher.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, ils virent un homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, assis sur les marches à côté d'Evina. Il semblait à la fois résigné et inquiet. Leur conversation prit fin à l'arrivée de Clarke et Bellamy.

L'homme s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole alors qu'il ne lâchait pas Evina des yeux.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer. Je suis David. Le père d'Evina »

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcé d'une voix si basse que Bellamy n'était pas sur de les avoir bien compris.

« Nous avons besoin de savoir » implora Clarke en s'adressant à Evina.

« Il le faut papa… »

Il ferma les yeux, terrassé par la triste vérité. David savait que l'heure était venue. Il savait qu'il partageait désormais ses derniers moments avec sa fille chérie. Elle était si jeune… Et lui n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Jamais demandé ça. C'était bien trop tôt pour qu'il ait eut le temps de se préparer… C'est avec une mine abattue qu'il raconta… toute l'histoire.

« Il y a 97 ans, après que… tout _ça_ se soit passé. Une prophétie est née. Je sais que ça doit vous sembler fou. » argua-t-il les mains au ciel en un geste d'impuissance.

Bellamy voyait bien qu'il était bouleversé, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il ressentait sa peine.

« Qu'est ce que tout ça a à voir avec nous ? »

« La prophétie parle d'Evina. On le sait depuis…très longtemps. Son destin était lié à la chef des 12 clans. »

« Lexa ? » s'étonna Clarke.

« Oui…Lexa…Quand elle est morte, son esprit s'est réincarné… dans Evina. »

Bellamy échangea avec Clarke un regard de stupéfaction sans qu'ils ne puissent articuler un seul mot.

« C'était le début de la prophétie. _Lorsque la commandante verra son dernier souffle arriver, alors les 12 clans n'auront plus qu'un seul espoir. De la petite fille, il ne restera que fumée. L'élue prendra alors son envol pour que la vie puisse enfin connaître la paix. _Vient alors la partie qui vous concerne.» hésita David en cherchant l'approbation dans les yeux de sa fille.

Bellamy retint son souffle. Il n'était pas très friand de ce genre de conneries, pourtant, sa curiosité l'emportait sur son sens rationnel. Il avait beau ne pas pouvoir y croire, il avait néanmoins _envie_ d'y croire…

« _Quand le moment viendra l'élue croisera leur chemin. Tombés du ciel, ils allieront leurs forces. En sauvant le monde d'une mort éternelle, ils trouveront leur rédemption… »_

D'abord sans réaction, Bellamy coupa court à ses pensées extravagantes et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres : « J'imagine que les gens tombés du ciel, c'est nous. L'élue, c'est elle » continua-t-il en indiquant Evina de la tête. « Mais… sauver le monde d'une mort éternelle ? » Il ne comprenait pas, d'ailleurs il se demandait même s'il voulait comprendre en fait…

« L'apocalypse. » David ne rajouta rien d'autre. Comme si c'était suffisant. Quoi l'apocalypse ? Bellamy attendait la suite… en vain…

« Il va nous en falloir un peu plus pour nous convaincre » déclara-t-il alors que Clarke restait désespérément silencieuse.

« La fin du monde… elle est imminente…tout va recommencer. Encore… » conclut-il en serrant sa fille contre lui, paniqué à cette idée…

* * *

Assis sur les marches où ils avaient aperçut David peu de temps auparavant. Bellamy et Clarke était plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Un silence de mort régnait alors, qu'aucun des 2 n'osait rompre.

« Tu crois au destin Bellamy ? » demanda Clarke dans un murmure.

Il ricana en baissant la tête. « Après tout ce qui s'est passé ces 2 derniers mois, je mentirais si je te répondais non. Pourtant, je ne suis pas sur de croire en leur histoire » ajouta-t-il, suspicieux.

Livya sortit alors de la maison et failli les percuter de plein fouet.

« Je ne vous avez pas vu » s'excusa-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

« Je vous ai fais préparer 4 chambres pour cette nuit. Ensuite, au petit matin, nous discuterons de votre décision. »

Notre décision ? Quelle décision ? Bellamy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Mais Clarke se tourna vers lui « On a de toute façon besoin de se reposer Bellamy »

A la façon dont Clarke avait prononcé son prénom, ou plutôt chuchoté, son pouls s'accéléra tandis qu'il ne pu détourner ses yeux d'elle.

Mais il se retrouva seul allongé sur le lit, dans l'impossibilité de trouver le sommeil. Comment le pourrait-il ? Dans un endroit étranger, avec une foutue prophétie des gens étrange et Clarke qui continuait à l'éviter… Repenser à elle et au goût de ses lèvres ne l'aiderait sans doute pas à s'endormir se dit-il en poussant un léger soupir…

Il sursauta au bruit sourd qu'il venait d'entendre de la chambre d'à côté. La chambre de Clarke…

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dans sa chambre sans même frapper à la porte. La frayeur qu'il lut dans les yeux de Clarke fit place à la surprise puis à la gêne. A vrai dire il n'avait pas prévu de débarquer dans cette tenue… torse nu…

« Je…j'ai entendu du bruit…je m'inquiétais » lâcha-t-il, une main dans les cheveux.

« Désolé, j'ai fais tomber la lampe » lui sourit-elle avec amusement.

« Ok donc j'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin d'être sauvée… »

« En effet » rit-elle.

« Clarke… » enchaina-t-il d'une voix grave en lui prenant la main.

Mais Clarke se recula précipitamment en secouant la tête. « Non Bellamy » lui chuchota-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Ne me tiens pas à l'écart… s'il te plait… » Mais Clarke resta sans réaction, à sa grande déception… Il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la porte avec le sentiment d'avoir été un véritable idiot avec elle… lorsqu'il entendit sa petite voix.

« Je le ressens Bell…quand tu me touches…je le ressens… »

Bellamy cessa de respirer pendant quelques instants avant de lui répondre, le corps toujours dirigé vers la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens ? »

« L'impression d'être vivante… » hésita-t-elle en soufflant bruyamment.

Alors Bellamy s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau en se rapprochant d'elle tandis qu'elle secouait toujours la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et me repousser » murmura-t-il près de son oreille, tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas la bousculer, pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher d'accentuer son étreinte quand elle passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Stoppe-moi Clarke » dit-il la voix rauque en décrochant difficilement ses lèvres pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Clarke sembla lutter désespérément le temps d'un instant, avant de succomber à la chaleur de ses mains, à la douceur de sa caresse sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux avec un « N'arrêtes pas, Bell. » à peine audible…

Il la poussa alors doucement vers le lit avec une multitudes de petits baisers dans le cou, sans la lâcher, de peur qu'elle ne fasse marche arrière. Il la désirait . Il la désirait bien trop. Non. Il l'aimait…

* * *

Les rayons du soleil finirent par réveiller Bellamy… il s'étira doucement, un sourire collé à ses lèvres avant de se retourner. Mais Clarke n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se leva d'un bond, pas très sur de sa façon d'appréhender les événements de la veille. Et si elle lui en voulait ? Il repassa rapidement par sa chambre afin d'enfiler un t-shirt, avant de sortir à sa recherche. Son cœur ralentit sa course lorsqu'il la découvrit en pleine conversation avec David et Evina. Elle croisa son regard et s'arrêta quelques instants avant de le rejoindre.

« Hey »

« Hey » lui fit-il echo.

Il se sentait maladroit devant elle, il ajouta néanmoins un « ça va ? » un peu incertain.

Elle lui sourit, ce qui le fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Oui » répondit-elle simplement en lui prenant la main, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui fit flancher le cœur, réactivant une petite sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. « Clarke… »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je pars avec Evina » lui dit-elle de son air buté.

« QUOI ? »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. L'histoire touche à sa fin, je pense que le chapitre 10 sera le dernier. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la tournure de l'histoire ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui avaient suivit cette histoire et les méandres de mon imagination. C'était ma 1****ère**** fan fic Bellarke et aujourd'hui elle se termine.**

**Merci aussi pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et je compte sur vous, même si vous n'avez jamais laissé de review, pour me laisser vos impressions !**

* * *

Clarke s'était réveillé tôt ce matin là, malgré tout, c'était la première nuit depuis longtemps où elle avait dormi paisiblement. Sans cauchemars, et presqu'en paix avec elle-même. Elle s'était dégagée très doucement de ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller, et était restée un moment à le regarder dormir, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle le connaissait depuis moins de 3 mois et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. En l'espace de ce cours laps de temps, il était devenu son ami, son confident, la seule personne capable de la comprendre… et peut être bien la seule personne capable de l'aimer…

Quand il l'avait rejoint après sa discussion d'avec Evina et David, elle savait qu'il serait en colère. C'était peu dire. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants, sa décision était prise. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. La prophétie parlait de Rédemption. Et au fond, c'était tout ce dont elle avait désormais besoin.

« Pas question ! » lui dit-il tout à fait calmement, la main accrochée sur son bras en un geste désespéré pour l'empêcher de partir.

Elle soupira. Elle venait pourtant de tout lui expliquer. Le missile. La fin du monde. Pour la première fois, elle ne le comprenait pas.

« C'est trop dangereux ! » continua-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« C'est aussi dangereux que de ne rien faire. » lui assena-t-elle comme un couperet.

« On ne sait même pas si c'est vrai ! »

« Bell, j'y vais, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! »

« Je viens avec toi » décida-t-il, clairement contre son gré.

« Non. Occupes toi d'Octavia »

« Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir seule. Octavia a Lincoln. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne capitule. Si elle était butée, elle savait reconnaitre qu'il ne l'était pas moins…

* * *

« Comment ça on rentre au camp Jaha ? » demanda Octavia, incrédule. « Il n'en est pas question, on part avec vous ! » enchaina-t-elle en campant sur ses positions.

« O… il faut les prévenir. Il faut évacuer, trouver des solutions. Si on échoue… » sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il vit naitre une larme dans les yeux de sa petite sœur.

« Bell… »

« Tout ira bien Octavia, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rentre, préviens les nôtres, protège les, et on sauvera le monde » plaisanta-t-il « Il parait que c'est notre destinée… »

Octavia sourit entre ses larmes avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à rentrer sinon je me chargerais personnellement de te botter les fesses ! »

Il savait que plaisanter était la meilleure façon de se séparer. S'il y avait une quelconque façon de bien se séparer… Il savait qu'avec Lincoln, elle était entre de bonnes mains, qu'il la protègerait aussi bien que lui, tout bonnement parce qu'il l'aimait. Peut être pas aussi fort que lui, il aimait se dire que _personne_ ne pourrait jamais aimer Octavia comme il pouvait l'aimer… mais, il avait confiance en lui, et pour Bellamy Blake, ça voulait dire beaucoup. Après les accolades et les effusions qu'il essayait à tout prix de modérer, il la regarda s'éloigner, la mort dans l'âme. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'ils se reverraient un jour, et pour lui, c'était un crève cœur…

«Tu peux encore changer d'avis » murmura Clarke, d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité indifférente. Mais il n'était pas dupe. En cet instant, il lui suffisait de la contempler pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière.

« On y va » dit il d'une voix certaine, tandis qu'Evina le prenait par la main. Il la regarda avec tristesse. Les adieux avec David avaient été déchirants. Il aurait bien aimé lui promettre le retour de sa fille, mais il se devait d'être honnête. Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Ils avaient à leur disposition des vivres et à boire. Suffisamment pour traverser le désert. Suffisamment pour parvenir à la cité des lumières. Ils savaient désormais ce qu'ils y trouveraient. Ils savaient ce qu'ils empêcheraient. La destruction du monde, une nouvelle fois par les bombes atomiques.

* * *

Clarke avançait sans broncher depuis plus de 3h, la pénible chaleur du soleil pesant sur ses épaules autant que le poids de ses remords. Elle connaissait les risques, elle s'y était préparée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait suspendre la pointe de douleur qu'elle ressentait pour risquer la vie de Bellamy. Impulsivement, elle lui saisit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il posa les yeux sur elle avec un sourire d'une infinie douceur. Peut être qu'après tout ça… se dit-elle, avant de repousser définitivement toute source possible d'espoir…

« On fait une pause » lui dit-il en sortant les bouteilles d'eau.

« Il nous reste environ 1h de marche pour atteindre la mer» déclara Evina en regardant vers le sud.

Et après ? se demanda Clarke …

Leur périple dura 2 jours et 2 nuits. Le désert. La mer. La bête féroce dans l'eau… Clarke ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu survivre à tout cela. Leur réserve en eau était désormais quasi inexistante et la fatigue était bien tenace lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du domaine sans avoir élaboré de plan… complètement suicidaire se dit Clarke en jetant un œil sur Evina. La petite fille semblait paisible. Elle se demanda fugacement à quel point il y avait de Lexa en elle…

A leur surprise, les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux. Par reflexe, Bellamy sortit son arme en avançant le premier.

« Restez ici » leur indiqua-t-il de la main en entrant prudemment. Mais Evina le suivit, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Ou peut être ne voulait-elle pas l'entendre ? Clarke ne put que les suivre avec appréhension.

« Evina ! Je t'attendais ! »

Clarke se retourna brusquement sur sa droite, dévisageant la jeune femme rousse qui avait prit la parole. Bellamy se posta devant elle comme pour la protéger.

« Allie… » lui répondit la petite fille un brin effrayée…

« Venez, suivez moi ». Etonnamment, elle s'adressait aussi à Clarke et Bellamy, pas seulement à Evina.

Bellamy allait protester lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Evina, qui n'invitait ni à la protestation, ni à la discussion. Il suivit donc les 3 jeunes filles, par dépit, une main toujours posée sur son arme, et l'autre sur le bras de Clarke.

Il put constater que les caméras jonchaient les murs de tous les couloirs. Et aussi de toutes les pièces qu'ils avaient traversées. Tout n'était que technologie, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos… Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'Evina trébucha pour…passer au travers d'Allie. Un hologramme se dit-il les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce un peu sombre mais plutôt grande, les murs atrocement blancs et aseptisés comme pouvaient l'être ceux de l'arche. A vrai dire, tout ici lui faisait penser à l'arche, c'est sans doute ce qui lui déplaisait le plus…

Un mouvement au fond de la pièce attira son attention. C'était Jaha. Stupéfait, Bellamy le dévisagea sans un mot. Il ne pouvait qu'être catégorique. C'était bien lui. Pourtant, il ne ressemblait pas au Jaha qu'il avait connu. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le teint livide, mais surtout, cette lueur dans le regard, qui lui assurait que tout bon sens s'en était allé. Il ne trouva dans son regard… que pure folie… Il déglutit, le sang battant de plus en plus fort contre ses tempes.

« Vous êtes arrivés » commença Jaha avec un sourire démoniaque.

« On vous attendait pour… accomplir notre destinée ! Le monde nous attend ! Le missile est enfin prêt !» hurla-t-il en se levant et en prenant les mains de Clarke.

Bellamy se plaça entre eux, dans le but de détourner son attention. Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

« Thelonius… » commença-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Mais Jaha le repoussa brutalement en reprenant la parole. « Vous ne comprenez pas ! Dans quelques heures, tout sera fini ! »

« Il a raison » déclara Evina.

Bellamy se demanda alors s'il était en train de rêver. Ou de cauchemarder plutôt. Mais Evina se tourna vers eux en fermant les yeux. Bellamy ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se jouait devant lui. Il vit alors qu'Evina prononçait des mots sans son, Jaha et Allie étant derrière elle.

Il essaya de se concentrer. Il avait repéré le mot « Rédemption » mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait les aider. Il crut lire sur ses lèvres « aération ». Aération ?

Puis, sans qu'il y soit préparé, Evina se retourna à nouveau vers Jaha en sortant un couteau de sa poche. En moins d'une seconde, elle lui avait tranché la gorge, éteignant par la même occasion toute la folie meurtrière de son regard. Ça avait été rapide. Et brutal. Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke, qui était complètement sous le choc.

Aération… conduit d'Aération. Son esprit venait de faire le lien. Il saisit la main de Clarke et se recula doucement vers le conduit d'aération sur leur gauche. Dans la confusion générale, il eut le temps d'enlever la grille et d'y pousser Clarke sans ménagement, pendant qu'un faisceau laser transperça le corps d'Evina, la réduisant en poussière.

« Avance Clarke, temps qu'on est dans les conduits, elle ne peut rien nous faire » hurla-t-il afin qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Du moins elle ne peut rien nous faire _dans l'immédiat_ se reprit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour introduire la _technologie _dans les conduits d'aération. L'adrenaline les avait déjà emmené bien loin mais l'adrenaline ne le faisait pas vraiment réfléchir aux différentes options qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

Ils se retrouvèrent à un carrefour entre 2 voies.

« Il faut qu'on trouve le missile » déclara Clarke d'une voix calme. C'était les 1ères paroles qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'ils avaient fuit.

« Je prends à gauche, va à droite » continua-t-elle sans le regarder.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il la saisit par le bras et la tira vers lui, un peu plus férocement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« On ne se sépare pas ! » lui dit-il d'une voix lugubre qui n'exigeait aucune contestation.

Elle soupira. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Pourtant, son stress ne faisait qu'augmenter avec les minutes qui s'égrenaient sans répit. Ils ne trouvaient pas la pièce. Et chaque minute qui passait, était une minute qui les rapprochait de la fin du monde. C'est sur cette triste constatation qu'elle vit Bellamy s'arrêter brusquement. Il l'avait trouvé. Le missile. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'était pas mécanicienne, pas vraiment scientifique, encore moins physicienne. Comment allait-elle pouvoir résoudre les choses cette fois-ci ?

Bellamy scrutait le missile à la recherche d'une solution, d'une idée de génie pour pouvoir tout arranger, tout résoudre, les sauver et repartir tranquillement sur la route. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était pure utopie. Au moins ils avaient une chance, c'était que le missile se trouvait juste derrière la bouche d'aération. Donc ils avaient la possibilité d'analyser les choses avant de sortir du conduit. Sauf qu'il n'était pas la personne qui analysait. Lui, il exécutait, il passait à l'action. Il se poussa légèrement sur le côté pour que Clarke puisse avoir le missile en visu.

Clarke décela nettement les 2 boutons situés sur le dessus, ainsi que le petit encart qui constituait la cible. Ou plutôt _les _cibles. Elle haleta un petit moment en fermant les yeux. Les choix n'étaient pas très étendus. Elle se tourna vers Bellamy.

« Bell, on ne peut pas détourner les missiles. On ne sait pas vers où les détourner »

C'était bête. Mais c'était une évidence.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on a comme autre choix ? »

Elle détourna son regard. Bellamy venait de comprendre. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule autre option possible. Faire exploser le missile ici. Sur la cité des lumières. Il essaya de contrôler sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa à nouveau à elle.

« On aura très peu de temps Clarke »

Elle acquiesça en silence, la main posée sur la bouche d'aération.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Le bouton de droite » Elle ne dit rien de plus.

Bellamy ouvrit la grille et ils s'extirpèrent du conduit avec agilité pour se précipiter vers le missile. Clarke accrocha ses yeux à ceux de Bellamy, tout en posant son doigt sur le bouton. Il hocha la tête et posa son doigt sur le sien.

« Ensemble » déclara-t-il

« Ensemble » lui répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

Le compte à rebours indiquait 30 secondes. Si court et si long à la fois. Clarke aurait du se sentir désespérée, pourtant, il n'en était rien. Elle serra la main de Bellamy le cœur battant à toute allure. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils étaient en route pour leur destinée, aussi macabre qu'elle puisse être.

Bellamy la prit brutalement contre lui et laissa échapper un grognement à mi chemin entre le soupir et le sanglot. Elle se laissa alors complètement aller dans ses bras, sa joue collée contre le creux de son cou, pour pouvoir une dernière fois le sentir contre sa peau, regrettant amèrement de l'avoir entrainé dans tout ça. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, il la serra encore plus fortement dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, d'une voix si faible qu'elle le sentit défaillir.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » lui répondit-elle d'une voix brisée , complètement possédée par ses émotions.

Mourir dans ses bras… c'était à la fois tragique, et aussi la chose la plus réconfortante au monde. Au fond, c'était ne pas mourir seule. Et c'était déjà beaucoup. Etre dans ses bras était juste la chose la plus normale au monde…

Elle ferma les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, ce n'était pas les visages de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait sacrifié qui lui apparurent devant les yeux. Non, ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, c'était un nouvel espoir. C'était Jasper, plaisantant avec Monty, c'était Raven, trafiquotant une radio, c'était sa mère, soignant les sky people, c'était aussi Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln, et tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tous ceux qu'elle avait la possibilité de sauver aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait se racheter. Aujourd'hui elle pourrait obtenir sa rédemption…

* * *

« Raconte-moi encore l'histoire s'il te plait maman ! »

La jeune maman réprima un sanglot.

« Ne pleure pas maman ! »

« Désolé mon petit cœur »

« Raconte-moi encore l'histoire d'oncle Bell et de Clarke. Comment ils nous ont sauvé et sont devenus une légende ! »

Octavia ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils de 8 ans, en souriant entre ses larmes. Il ressemblait tellement à Bellamy. Chaque jour qui passait, elle voyait grandir en lui son grand frère, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment mort et qu'il défiait la nature. Mais au fond ce qu'elle savait surtout, c'est que Bellamy ne serait jamais mort dans son cœur… ni dans le cœur de toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient sauvé, lui et Clarke. Ils n'étaient pas qu'une légende. Ils étaient des héros…

* * *

**THE END**

**Je voulais m'expliquer un peu sur le choix de cette fin, qui pourrait peut être avoir déçu certaines personnes.**

**Pour moi, Bellarke dans la série ne finira jamais avec « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». La série est bien trop sombre pour ça.**

**Donc pour moi une fin « heureuse » pourrait bien être une fin comme je l'ai écrite. Je préfère 10 000 fois les voir mourir ensemble dans le dernier episode , amoureux, que de les voir en suspend jusqu'au bout sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre eux, ou pire, qu'un des 2 meurt à la fin !**

**Ceci étant dit, je ne les ferais pas mourir dans toutes mes fans fic, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^**


End file.
